


Доверительные отношения

by Alre_Snow



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pre-Heresy, friendship with a spacemarine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow/pseuds/Alre_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Светлые доересевые времена и беспощадный флафф (=</p>
            </blockquote>





	Доверительные отношения

Кажется, так глупо Мерсади себя еще не чувствовала.  
Ну то есть ладно, всякое случалось в жизни, но торчать под дверью чужой каюты и не решаться даже постучать... Хорошо еще, что по этим коридорам мало кто ходит и некому задаться вопросом, отчего это персональный летописец капитана Десятой роты переминается тут с ноги на ногу уже которую минуту.  
"Так, спокойно, — сказала она сама себе. — Считай, что это очередной шаг к установлению доверительных отношений. И к созданию твоего нетленного шедевра документалистики".  
Мерсади глубоко вздохнула, сжала кулачок и вежливо, но твердо постучала по стальной поверхности двери.  
Дверь открылась мгновенно — будто он специально стоял там и ждал. Конечно, на самом деле — понимала Мерсади — это просто сверхчеловечески быстрая реакция Астартес, и никто тут никого не ждал...  
— Капитан Локен, — выпалила она, — я помню, что мы не договарились сегодня о встрече, но я просто решила заглянуть... Я не отниму у вас много времени, обещаю...  
— Мистрис Олитон, — кивнул он в знак приветствия. — Входите, раз уж у вас... настолько неотложное дело.  
— Нет-нет, ничего неотложного, — запротестовала она, проходя в знакомую спартанскую обстановку каюты.  
Локен вопросительно приподнял брови. Впрочем, выгонять незваную гостью он не торопился — уже неплохо.  
— Понимаете, у нас сегодня как бы праздник — годовщина основания Ордена летописцев. И нам выдали спецпаек, а я подумала, что космодесантникам ведь не перепадает обычно деликатесов... и решила поделиться... Вот.  
Она протянула брикетик шоколада, завернутый в серебристую фольгу. Шоколадка успела немного подтаять — еще бы, если ее столько времени в руках тискать...  
Мерсади тихо порадовалась, что с ее цветом кожи практически невозможно заметить, как она краснеет.  
— Спасибо, — Локен улыбнулся — смущенно? или ей показалось? — Я... ээ... весьма признателен... — он растерянно моргнул.  
Его горячие пальцы мимолетно задели ладонь Мерсади, и она в который раз поразилась исходящему от них теплу. Да, разумеется, ускоренный метаболизм, обеспечивающий эту их сумасшедшую регенерацию... А несчастная шоколадка такими темпами растает окончательно. Ладно, будет хоть повод посмеяться потом.  
— Знаете, — вдруг сказал Локен, — я слышал, что на Терре принято дарить девушкам сладости. А не наоборот.  
— А я не девушка, я летописец! — Мерсади гордо вскинула голову.  
Локен не выдержал и расхохотался, и ей ничего не оставалось, кроме как присоединиться к нему.  
— А еще, — добавила она, отсмеявшись, — я слышала, будто Астартес лишены чувства юмора.  
— Те, кто так считает, просто недостаточно знакомы с капитаном Торгаддоном, — хмыкнул Локен. — Поверьте, общение с ним мгновенно избавляет от этого заблуждения.  
— Поверю на слово, — фыркнула Мерсади.  
— Кстати, миледи летописец... Если вы не торопитесь, у меня найдется, пожалуй, еще парочка историй на этот вечер.


End file.
